Amor en las sombras
by serena ramos
Summary: La vida te puso en mi camino antes que ah el, me lastimaste y humillaste me tiraste como basura. Las ironías de la vida me pusieron en su camino dándome todo lo que me negaste todo lo que era tulló y tiraste al viento ahora le pertenece nuestro amor brilla como es sol y me recuerda que el amor que te tuve quedo reducido ah un amor en las sombras.
1. Chapter 1

_**La vida te puso en mi camino antes que ah el, me lastimaste y humillaste me tiraste como basura. Las ironías de la vida me pusieron en su camino dándome todo lo que me negaste todo lo que era tulló y tiraste al viento ahora le pertenece nuestro amor brilla como es sol y me recuerda que el amor que te tuve quedo reducido ah un amor en las sombras. **_

_**Este texto fue creado sin fines de lucho los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi el argumento es completamente mio. Los personajes no mantienen su comportamiento oh caracteres originales han sido adaptados para la trama actual la cual nada tiene que ver con la trama original. **_

_**Shields….**_

El sol en lo alto del cielo entraba de lleno por los enormes ventanales de la oficina de Endimión Shields un hombre lleno de poder, riqueza Y orgulloso. Por El menor de sus hijos. Darién Endimión Shields su digno sucesor hoy se sentía más orgulloso de, el que nunca acababa de regresar con un contrato multimillonario que reafirmaba la posición de Shields internacional como la mejor empresa de todo el continente asiático.

Se podría considerar un hombre muy afortunado con todo en la vida. Dentro de una semana cumpliría 25 años de casado celebraría sus bodas de plata con su amada esposa su dulce Neherenia ella con su embriagador aroma y su hermoso cabello obscuro como la noche tan contrastante con su piel tan clara tan suave y delicada como la de un ángel.

Desde el primer momento en que la vio supo que ella era la mujer de su vida 25 años juntos le parecía un suspiro. Había curado sus heridas convirtiendo al frio hombre de negocios en un amoroso hombre y padre de familia, como olvidar el día que supo que su unión había creado una nueva vida

Regresaba al hogar después de permanecer una semana fuera coordinando la apertura de las nuevas oficinas en Hong Kong. La preocupación que había oprimió su corazón desde su partida no había desaparecido; dejar sola ah neherenia al cuidado de diamante no le pareció la mejor opción pero solo a ella le podía confiar a su hijo

No hubo día en el que no se comunicara por teléfono con su esposa y su hijo y la tención se podía sentir la situación no había cambiado en nada con su partida, su hijo seguía despreciando a su esposa y considerándola una intrusa una usurpadora que había osado ocupar el lugar de su madre.

Al entrar en casa vio a luna correr escalera arriba con una bandeja y unos paños sin pensarlo corrió a alcanzarla para preguntarle que pasaba y su respuesta solo confirmo que dejar a su esposa y su hijo solos no había sido una buena decisión.

—la señora señor se ah desmallado….después de tener un disgusto con el niño

Sin pensarlo siquiera Endimión corrió a su alcoba ay en el centro de la habitación en medio de la cama se encontraba su esposa se veía tan pálida tan cansada y frágil que su cuerpo se lleno de coraje, se giro y fue en busca del culpable de que su esposa se encontrara en ese estado lo encontró en su habitación viendo por la ventana ¿se sentiría culpable? ¿Sentiría remordimiento? Por enfadar a su madre.

El niño al sentir la presencia de su padre se giro tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas corrió asía el y con todas sus fuerzas lo golpeo y gritaba con su vocecita — ¡te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Los odio! ¡No los quiero!

—ya basta diamante no te voy ah permitir que te comportes de esa manera no sabes lo que dices ¿Qué le hiciste ah tu madre?

— ¡ella no es mi madre! Selo merece ¡la odio! ¡Ojala se mueran! —

Endimión no podía creer que su pequeño hijo hablara así lo zarandeo fuertemente como si eso pudiera regresar la cordura al niño se negaba ah pensar que diamante hubiera heredara algo mas de su madre aparte de su parecido físico —diamante ¡cállate! ¡No sabes lo que dices!

—-¡Endimión! Suéltalo es solo un niño—grito neherenia desde el umbral de la puerta en el que veía atónita la escena

Endimión no entendía que había pasado para que su hijo reaccionara así si bien él nunca había aceptado a su esposa jamás había sido grosero.

Neherenia quien parecía leer el pensamiento de su marido poso una mano en su hombro —necesitamos hablar… tal vez yo no debí decírselo hasta que tu volvieras, pensé que lo alegraría que así ya no se sentiría solo, mi intención jamás fue molestarlo pensé que la idea de tener un hermanito lo haría feliz — termino neherenia en un susurro

Tardo un momento en asimilar las palabras de su esposa ¿un hermanito? Sin pensarlo la pregunta broto de sus labios — ¿estas embarazada?—ella asintió ligeramente con la cabeza .Endimión la tomo en sus brazos beso su frente y poso una mano en su vientre un hijo su hijo y de la mujer que amaba su corazón pareció crecer en un instante

— ¡la odio! ¡Yo no tengo hermanos! ¡No quiero estar aquí! ¡Llévame lejos! No quiero verlos nunca mas ¡los odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio Papa!— gritaba diamante con voz en cuello sin mirar a la mujer que había conseguido destruirlo

El sentimiento de felicidad que lo había embargado asía un momento se había convertido en una ira incontenible como diamante podía convertir el momento mas feliz de sus vidas en el peor — ¡¿si eso quieres?! ¡Así será! Taiki te llevara a un internado en Inglaterra y permanecerás ay hasta que recapacites sobre tus palabras y le pidas perdón a tu madre y espero que sea pronto por que si no te perderás el nacimiento de tu hermanito, yo no quiero verte hasta que recapacites

—yo no tengo madre ni hermanos ni padre. ¡Soy yo el que no quiere verte nunca más! ¡Te odio y te odiare siempre!

Neherenia no paraba de llorar busco consuelo en su esposo quien la tomo en brazos para llevarla a su habitación donde la deposito delicadamente en la cama — no puedes hablar enserio no puedes enviarlo ah un internado es solo un niño—

—es lo mejor para todos tu y él bebe son mi prioridad en este momento, veras que en cuanto pasen unos días él se calmara y pedirá volver a casa mientras tanto este tiempo lejos de nosotros le servirá para madurar y valorar la hermosa familia que tiene cuando él bebe llegue todo estará bien el amara a su hermana o hermano y este mal momento pasara al olvido.

—Un beso por tus pensamientos— dijo la mujer que acababa de entrar en la oficina aprovechando lo absortó que se encontraba Endimión Shields

—Amor que grata sorpresa ven siéntate aquí —dijo Endimión señalándole el sofá que se encontraba en su oficina

—¿seguro que es una grata sorpresa?, no me has dicho en quien pensabas—

—En una hermosa mujer que me tiene loco que no puedo sacar de mi cabeza—

—Mmm… ¿y la conozco?—

—Claro que si cada que usted mi señora se mira en el espejo — ¿te ríes? Yo ya conteste tu pregunta, ahora dime que te trae a la oficina de su humilde servidor mi señora—

—Ni tan humilde , Aparte de que te extrañaba mucho quiero que me autorices los últimos detalles sobre la celebración de nuestro aniversario quiero que ese día todo salga bien que todo el mundo vea cuan feliz me has hecho soy tan feliz que quiero que todo el mundo lo vea no tengo palabras ni manera de agradecerte tanta felicidad—

—soy yo el que no tiene manera de dar gracias ah dios, tu tomaste los despojos de un hombre y le diste fuerza, vida, alegría… sanaste sus heridas sin ti yo….. —Neherenia poso un dedo sobre sus labios mirándolo a los ojos— ¡Shhh! Tu eres un hombre único que no tuvo la culpa de lo que paso eras muy joven tenias 16 años eras un niño criando ah un bebe hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, ya es hora de que te perdones la decisión que tomo viluy fue responsabilidad solo de ella y creo que ya es hora de que tu y diamante se rencuentren. Espero que me perdones pero ya no puedo mantenerme por mas tiempo al margen de esta situación es tu hijo pero es el hermano de mi hijo para mi es como un hijo mas. —

—El me odia me lo dijo me odia y jamás me perdonara me quiere lejos de su vida. Lo abandone lo aparte de mi lado pensando que recapacitaría que volvería huyo y si no fuera quien es nunca mas hubiera sabido de el —

—Tal ves pero ahora lo que el piense oh quiera no es lo importante ya han pasado demasiados años y demasiada indiferencia para que esto siga es hora de que se rencuentren pongan punto final al pasado y creen un nuevo futuro para la nueva generación de Shields. Expreso neherenia decidida

— ¿que…?—pregunto Endimión completamente sorprendido

— ¿no lo sabes? ¡Eres abuelo!— le informo radiante al ser la portadora de tan grata noticia—diamante se caso ase casi cinco años con una joven encantadora quien le dio un precioso hijo ¡tu nieto Endimión! como tu, si te odiara jamás hubiera llamado al niño como tu. Él se a hecho de su propio nombre tiene una fortuna propia una familia propia tal vez eso le a ayudado a entenderte y su enojo contra ti ya desapareció.

— ¡Si así fuera me hubiera informado de su boda del nacimiento de su hijo! —rebatió Endimión no quería albergar falsas esperanzas de un perdón que sabia perfectamente imposible de obtener.

—Y te has puesto a pensar que el orgullo ciego es algo de familia— por primera bes neherenia expresaba lo que ella siempre considero el origen del problema y la separación de su familia

— ¡Por favor eso es absurdo! nunca eh puesto mi orgullo por encima de la felicidad de mi familia.

— ¿Absurdo? Te refresco la memoria; el orgullo mal entendido fue la causa de la muerte de viluy de tu relación con ella de todo lo que paso hasta antes de conocerte, tu distanciamiento de diamante fue por que no quisiste reconocer tus errores ase años. Diamante jamás admitió haberse equivocado oh sentirse solo porque crees que es tan rico por que crees que se cambio el apellido ¡por orgullo! No sé que paso con Darién nunca hablo con nosotros de lo que le paso ase tiempo primero era el ser mas feliz del mundo y después se convirtió en un retraído obseso del trabajo su orgullo no le permitió hablar apoyarse en su familia fuera cual fuera su problema el orgullo Shields no se lo permitió. El y nosotros hemos hecho como si nada hubiera pasado pero el ya no es el mismo es como si hubiera perdido la luz en sus ojos. No quiero que esta familia termine fragmentada sin saber el uno del otro quiero que estemos unidos que Darién tenga a su padre y hermano a su lado de la misma manera que me tiene a mi soy su madre y quiero verlo feliz y para que él se habrá y deje el orgullo de lado tu y diamante tienen la obligación de poner el ejemplo. Te lo pido es mas ¡lo exijo!

Ma tal y como prometí aquí esta tu regalo de navidad espero te guste es hecho pensando en ti

Gracias por tomarse un tiempo en leer esta historia espero sea de su agrado y me acompañen en esta nueva aventura mil gracias

si algun beta me esta lellendo y me pudiera acesorar lo agradeseria de todo corazon atte. SR


	2. Mudando de hogar

**Capítulo 2 mudando de hogar**

La elegante mansión que había sido su hogar desde el inicio de su matrimonio ahora yacía con el mobiliario cubierto en su totalidad por telas blancas para protegerlo del polvo.

Después de tantos años regresaba a su patria, el país que lo había visto nacer Japón, la ciudad de Tokio seria la ciudad donde se establecería pronto el edificio donde montaría sus oficinas había sido diseñado exclusivamente para él.

Regresaba como siempre quiso como un hombre de éxito, siempre temió fracasar y terminar como un mediocre del montón, siempre tuvo un modelo muy alto a quien superar su hermano menor. Él era su rival a vencer con demasiados talentos y oportunidades desde su concepción había sido amado y protegido por su padre a diferencia suya

Había cargado con un estigma muy grande el desamor, nadie lo había querido y se sentía un ser vacío que solo vivía por odio y deseo de venganza, principalmente hacia su familia había jurado vengarse, la riqueza que había conseguido y los lujos ,acrecentaron su deseo de cargarse al mundo las mujeres lo perseguían y el encantado tomaba lo que le ofrecían sin remordimientos la humanidad era un nido de víboras que él estaba dispuesto a hechizar para pisotear cuando se cansara, ningún ser humano merecía su atención a todos los veía por encime de su hombro y a todos los trataba con desprecio. Hasta aquella lluviosa noche de agosto en que se cruzó con su destino.

Su expansión a América se firmaría en unas horas y eso consolidaría su nombre, aparecería en primera plana al día siguiente, su fortuna seria de las primeras a nivel mundial y con esa certeza el hoyo negro en su pecho se hacía más grande,

Al encontrase en el interior de su limosina detenida por el tráfico en medio de la lluvia su mal humor crecía cuando al fin su chofer comenzaba a avanzar freno bruscamente lo llamo y no obtuvo respuesta enfurecido bajo el cristal que los separaba, descubrió que su chofer había bajado del auto y se encontraba hablando con una mujer harapienta y empapada. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a su chofer le pagaba para conducir no para pararse a mitad de la carretera a charlar con una extraña

— ¡Nicolás! Muévete no te pago para que te pares a media calle— grito

Perdóneme señor pero eh estado a punto de arrollarla le ofrecí llevarla a un hospital pero…

¿Qué? ¡demonios me haces perder mi tiempo! ¿y ahora pretendes que pierda más? ¡tengo que estar en media hora en mi oficina!

Pero señor

Obedece o considérate despedido

Nicolás se debatía entre dejar a la pobre mujer sola y desamparada pero no podía darse el lujo de permitirse perder el trabajo con un hijo en camino así que se acercó a la mujer trato de darle un dinero que ella no acepto asegurándole que la culpa había sido de ella y dándole las gracias por su preocupación.

Exasperado por la pérdida de tiempo bajo furioso del auto

¡Nicolás! con un demonio estas perdiendo mi valioso tiempo —desesperado soco un fajo de billetes que arrojo a los pies de la mujer se dio media vuelta y regreso al interior del auto

Casi inmediatamente Nicolás regreso al auto al mismo tiempo que el sonido de unos golpecitos en su ventana por instinto bajo la ventanilla y un fajo de billetes mojados se estrellaron en su rostro

Usted lo necesita más que yo cómprese un poco de educación y un corazón

La limosina empezó a avanzar y la figura de esa mujer se hacía más y más pequeña a medida que avanzaba

La sorpresa había desaparecido dando paso a un sentimiento desconocido para el de un momento a otro la urgencia de llegar a su oficina había desaparecido y la pequeña figura de esa mujer llenaba su mente

— ¡regresa¡

— ¿perdón?

¡Que regreses! ¿que no me oíste idiota? ¡Regresa!

Sorprendido Nicolás dio media vuelta, diamante buscaba la pequeña figura pero la lluvia arreciaba dificultándole la tarea se preguntó que asía buscando a una extraña desaliñada en mitad de la lluvia estaba a punto de indicarle a Nicolás que retomara el curso original cuando un bulto a un costado de la carretera atrajo su atención

—para para—grito

Bajo del auto sin importar la lluvia al inclinarse comprobó que ese bulto era la pequeña mujer que buscaba la tomo en brazos y la llevo al interior de la limosina

—llevamos a un hospital rápido

El trayecto fue corto. En cuanto llegaron el depósito sobre una camilla en la cual desapareció cuando fue llevada al área de urgencias, cuando la enfermera le pregunto sobre los datos de la mujer Nicolás intervino evitando que mandara a la enfermera al diablo. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? tenia miles de cosas más importantes, que hacer de buen samaritano los minutos pasaban convirtiéndose en horas hasta que

Sr black

Doctor

Sobre la mujer que trajo fue necesario practicarle una cesaría de emergencia, su salud está muy deteriorada presenta una seria infección pulmonar y un serio cuadro de desnutrición la infección ya está siendo tratada con antibióticos, es necesario esperar para ver como reacciona su organismo con el tratamiento, en cuanto a la desnutrición, es necesaria una buena alimentación reforzada con complementos adecuados

Entiendo doctor y él bebe

Es un varón con muchas ganas de vivir … No voy a mentirle las primeras 72 horas son cruciales es evidente que la madre no tuvo el mínimo cuidado prenatal y eso afecto al bebe, sus pulmones no están desarrollados por completo ahora esta entubado, es un bebe pequeño y de bajo peso si pasa las horas criticas es posible que sobreviva, le aconsejo que busque un sacerdote para que lo bautice en caso de que en el peor de los casos el niño no lo logre

—doctor puedo pasar a verla necesito hablar con ella como comprenderá ella es la única que puede decidir yo no la conocía hasta hace unas horas

Lo comprendo sin embargo En este momento está sedada permanecerá así tal vez hasta mañana su cuerpo colapso cuando usted la encontró debió ser dura su situación sr black

Comprendo doctor

Cuando el doctor se retiró dio instrucciones a Nicolás para que fuera en busca de un sacerdote, cuando se acercó a recepción para arreglar la documentación necesaria le entregaron las pertenencias de la mujer que constaban de un monedero con unas cuantas monedad y un dije con el nombre de serena. Cuando se dio el cambio de turno le informaron que si no era familiar de la paciente no tenía manera de tomar decisiones respecto al bebe o ella. El contesto lo primero que le vino a la cabeza ella era serena black su esposa

Después de pronunciar esas palabras su vida había cambiado por completo. la llegada del sacerdote lo sorprendió evitando que reflexionara sobre lo que acababa de decir, para cuando el sacerdote estuvo listo les permitieron entrar al área de incubadoras donde estaba él bebe el ver a ese pequeño niño en la incubadora con ese tubo en su garganta y todos esos cables en sus pequeñitas manos lo dejo impresionado ese niño mostraba más valor del que él había visto en toda su vida.

Cuando el padre le pregunto cómo se llamaría él bebe el respondió

—Endimión black

El sacerdote pareció contento con el nombre, después de terminar con la ceremonia le aconsejo rezar y pedir a dios por la vida de su mujer y su hijo le pidió no perder la esperanza y confiar en dios

En todo su vida había ignorado a dios de la misma manera que dios lo había ignorado a él y no pensaba cambiar de opinión a estas alturas de su vida, cuando le permitieron pasar a la habitación de su supuesta esposa se encontró con la sorpresa que era una joven de rubios cabellos muy joven parecía una niña claramente envejecida por su condición.

Tomo una silla y se sentó junto a la cama al contemplarla no podía creer que no había parado de recibir sorpresas desde que la había visto, lo había hecho actuar de maneras desconocidas para él desde que ella le tirara su dinero a la cara había conocido una mujer digna, la había ayudado cuando en su vida diaria ni se hubiera dignado a verla, ella estaba embarazada y él ni lo había notado se veía tan delgada y tan pequeña cuando la cargo ni siquiera había notado su embarazo, la había sentido tan ligera, sin embargo ahora ella yacía dormida, con un bebe que aún no conocía y que peleaba por vivir

Y sin saber que ahora todos en el hospital la consideraban su esposa ¿en que lio se había metido?.

Hoy se había levantado con todo planeado, un día importante en la oficina su nombre en todos los periódicos y al final una mujer cualquiera calentando su cama

No una extraña en una cama de hospital con un bebe y el sentado a su lado.

Nicolás se había retirado hacia poco instintivamente había deseado quedarse con esa mujer y ese niño estaba realmente cansado tanto que no sintió cuando el sueño lo venció esa noche no hubo pesadillas ni malos sueños sus temores y los seres sin rostro no lo persiguieron extrañamente se sentía seguro y a salvo

A primera hora de la mañana la enfermera le informo que Endimión había pasado la noche sin complicaciones y que serena parecía reaccionar, de buena manera con el tratamiento

Le informo a la enfermera que tenía que retirarse pero que volvería pronto, dejo su tarjeta con todos sus números.

En la puerta del hospital ya lo esperaba Nicolás y Rei su esposa quien se quedaría en su ausencia como era de esperar ella lo saludo cortésmente y se retiró a la habitación que él le indico

El trayecto a la oficina se le hiso tedioso. cuando entro en la oficina la firma se llebo tal y como estaba planeada seguida de miles de cosas que organizar ya que había tomado la decisión de ausentarse de la oficina el tiempo que fuera necesario mientras serena y Endimión se reponían y eran dados de alta del hospital

Una vez que finiquito sus asuntos regreso al hospital su primera visita fue para el pequeño valiente quien no había dejado de luchar por vivir según las palabras de las enfermeras que se habían encariñado mucho con el pequeño en tan poco tiempo ¿quién no lo haría? Si era un niño que te atraía por su ternura y te enamoraba con su coraje y decisivos te hechizaba.

Cuando entro en la habitación de la madre ella lo esperaba se disculpó por haberle arrojado los billetes a la cara le dio las gracias por ayudarla, prometió pagarle cada centavo que había gastado en ella.

Se sintió muy sorprendido así se había sentido desde encontrase con esa pequeña mujer, por primera vez una persona lo trataba como siempre había deseado sin hipocresías ni zalamerías a causa de quien era, desde ese momento nació una amistad muy hermosa entre ambos, que cultivaron durante el tiempo que Endimión paso en el hospital. el día que fue dado de alta él y serena se casaron ella había aceptado casarse con él , desde ese día ella se había convertido en su razón de existir, su mujer, la que le había dado un hijo y una familia ella lo era todo en su vida había sido la luz en la inmensidad de su soledad la que termino gracias a ella tan pequeña y frágil pero aguerrida y sincera un alma pura de esas que solo existen una vez en el mundo.

Ambos retornaban a su patria ella aun no lo sabía había evitado deliberadamente decirle a donde se mudarían quería darle una sorpresa al fin había conseguido recuperar lo que le habían arrebatado por ambición aquellos seres que la habían dañado en lugar de protegerla como era su deber, el ya les había dado su merecido y ella pronto tendría lo que por derecho era suyo

Él siempre había deseado regresar a su patria y restregarles a los Shields su éxito y su posición eso era lo más importante su mayor meta en la vida, pero afortunadamente esa pequeña mujer le había hecho replantearse muchas cosas en su vida incluso insistía que ya era tiempo de dejar los odios tontos y recuperar los lazos familiares. Quien sabe tal vez sí. el no daría el primer paso pero tampoco se ceraria lo dejaría al destino después de todo este le había traído su felicidad


End file.
